


Move Your Body

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aggression, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: Derek had clearly gotten too comfortable having another person in his living place.That's the only explanation Derek can come up with where he had unwound to the point where he thought it was ok andsafeto sing a Sia song in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Twenty: Dancing**. Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine.
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:

_Poetry in your body_   
_You got it in every way_   
_And can't you see it's you I'm watching_   
_I am hot for you in every way_   
_And turn around, let me see you_   
_Wanna free you with my rhythm_   
_I know you can't get enough_   
_When I turn up with my rhythm_

_Your body's poetry, speak to me_   
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_   
_Move your body, move your body_   
_I wanna be your muse, use my music_   
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_   
_Move your body, move your body_

 

Derek had clearly gotten too comfortable having another person in his living place.

That's the only explanation Derek can come up with where he had unwound to the point where he thought it was ok and _safe_ to sing a Sia song in the shower.

And when he's caught, the sound of Stiles snickering making Derek whip his head around so fast he gives himself temporary whiplash; for some reason he thinks that'll be the end of it. Stiles will poke fun at him for the next week or two, and then Derek will do something else humiliating and this will all be forgotten.

But when has fate ever been kind to Derek?

It's as Stiles is _sprinting_ out of the bathroom that he sees the phone in Stiles' hands. Where there is _undoubtedly_ video evidence of Derek singing in the shower. Singing _**Sia**_ in the shower.

Derek's shifting into the beta shift with barely an afterthought, using the boost in speed to come skidding out of the bathroom and down the hallway in a wet blur. He leaps in the air and tackles Stiles to the ground; pinning the hysterically giggling boy down as he rips the phone out of the little shit's hand.

Only to see that Stiles has posted the video to their pack's Facebook group chat.

Derek crushes the phone in his claws, the loft reverberating the roar that comes tearing out of his throat. Stiles has the audacity to laugh just that little bit harder.

He pushes Stiles into the floor harder, roaring again because _he doesn't know what else to **do**._

Stiles manages to find a break in his laughter to wheeze out, "I owe you infinite apology blowies - but I refuse to actually apologise."

Derek slashes the concrete floor right next to Stiles head with his claws, roars a final time then storms back off to the bathroom, Stiles' manic laughter making him slam the door behind him so hard it splinters and cracks right down the middle.

It's not until a week later when Stiles is Skyping Scott and is complimenting Derek on his _'adequate dance moves for an old man'_ that Derek rips Stiles' brand new phone out of the boys hands to actually watch the video.

He wasn't _just_ singing Sia in the shower, _**he was dancing as well**_. 

Derek crushes the new phone in his hand and is about to do the same to Stiles' laptop when Stiles launches himself at Derek, laughing his head off and biting Derek's neck to distract the rampaging werewolf.

Scott wisely logs off when Stiles succeeds in his distractions and he's no longer worried about watching the evisceration of his best friend over Skype.

 

_Pain in your body_   
_Got you started or never end_   
_Feel the rhythm in your system_   
_This is heaven, I'm your only friend_   
_Feel the beat in your chest_   
_Beat your chest like an animal_   
_Free the beast from it's cage_   
_Free the rage like an animal_

_Your body's poetry, speak to me_   
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_   
_Move your body, move your body_   
_I wanna be your muse, use my music_   
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_   
_Move your body, move your body_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> I literally wrote this right after I finished the last one and I was just cracking myself up and I had so much fun writing this one. And you know Stiles is going to snicker every time he sees those claw marks in the floor hahahahaha~~
> 
> Next days theme is " **Baking/Cooking** ".... and I have an idea......


End file.
